The purposes of this research study are to (1) evaluate bone mineral density and bone metabolism in premenopausal women with breast cancer who receive adjuvant chemotherapy and (2) to determine whether nasal spray calcitonin prevents or mitigates short term bone loss in premenopausal women with breast cancer.